Sam and Cat
by Joshissmexy92
Summary: Sam and Freddie broke up but do you ever wonder what happpend to til 12:00 that night well lets just say now Sam has a baby on the way. So when Carly leaves she decides it's her time to go too. So she leaves to pursue her singing/acting career in LA with her cousin Cat Velentine.Will Freddie come after her or will he find someone new...How I think Sam and Cat should start.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my first story and it's about how and why Sam went to LA. I really hope you like it an dif you don't thast is completely fine with me.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own iCarly but if i did it woul be so much more sexual. Sorry Dan:(**

* * *

Sam's POV

I never thought I would leave this way without a goodbye or anything I know I shouldn't have done it this way but it would ruin his life and he doesn't deserve that. I mean I could have stopped it at any moment but I didn't so technically it is my fault.

Let me explain this all to you, my name is Samantha Puckett and I'm pregnant and can you guess who the father is , yes you guessed it, the father is Freddie Benson. I know what you're thinking, that im a whore who sleeps with a lot of men or something but I'm not I'm just a girl who had no dreams or goals but I was in love or I should say am in love. Yes I said it I am in love with Freddie Benson. I still cringe whenever I hear it but I do love him and now I am carrying a piece of him in my womb.

Well today I left and I am going somewhere far away where noone will find me. I am going to LA. I;ve decide I'm going to pursue in acting/singing so I will be attending my senior year at Hollywood arts and live with my cousin Cat Valentine. She is a very interesting person and I;m pretty sure she;s a little wacky but of course I love her because she's one of my only relatives not in jail or out of the country besides Melanie.

Today I hopped on my motorcycle Spencer gave me and I'm never going back. I also changed my name it is now Samantha Benson. I did this because I want my child to have his/her last name of their father.

Just to let you all know I did send a video to Spencer and Freddie about why I left and how it would have messed up his life and I told him not to look for me hopefully he moves on with his life and meats a beautiful girl get married and have a bazillion kids who are all nerdy and have his gorgeous eyes an this cute smile and very attractive brown hair, ugh what am I doing fantasizing about him. I have got to move on without him.

Well I finally made it LA and it is just what I thought it was like, all the beautiful lights and buildings and the palm trees oh! Thiers the Hollywood sign. I think I'm going to like it here.

So I pull up to my cousins house and I knock on the door and t my surprise I see my cousin, Cat, with what I hope to be a red wig but when I tug on its not.

"Ow! Sam that hurt why did you do that!"

'Sorry I thought maybe it was wig because who actually dyes their hair that color unless they have psychological problems or something like that"

"Hey! My hair has nothing to do with my psychological problems!"

"Well? Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah right come in."

Sam walks around a bit and admires all the furniture and of course goes see if there is food in the fridge and yes there is. Then Cat show her to her room which also happens to be cat's room as well.

"Wait! We have to share a room! You did not tell me about this when you told me we would be sharing an apartment.!"

"Sorry I didn't think it was very important!"

Cat starts to cry and that has always been Sam's weakness .

" No Cat it will be fine I am sorry for freaking out at you."

Wow I can't believe tha I just apologized to someone.

" It's okay I bet it is just the hormones from your pregnancy"

"Yeah probably I've been very emotional ever since this pregnancy began and I really hate it"

"Well Sam I am gonna head to bed because we have school tomorrow and you have your big audition to Hollywood arts."

"Ugh! Don't remind me I mean come on I am Sam Puckett for crying out loud they already know I can act I mean I shouldn't have to audition,"

"So what are you gonna do for your auition?"

" I am Probably gonna sing a song by Taylor Swift, called Last Kiss.

"Why that song?"

"Well it reminds me of the night me and my ex-boyfriend and I broke up, also the same night this baby was conceived."

"Awwww! Well we better go to bed because we have got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." "Well G'night then."

"Goodnight!", said a very sleepy Cat.

* * *

**BTW guys next chapter will be in Freddie's POV so he won't be out of i hoped you like it becasue i want to righ tmor but i wan to see if you like it comment any critiscism in the reviews or feel free to PM me i don't mind.:) Thanks for reading and remember I love every comment good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter of my first story an di hope you enjoy it**

**Disclamer: I don't own icarly or VicTORIous or any of the charachters, that would be Dan , Dan**

* * *

Freddies POV

Freddie sits down in hiss room and see's he got anew email. He clicks on it and a video of Sam pops up. He is startled by this.

" Freddie if you are watching this I am probably already gone and I just want to say I stilll love you but sorry we can't be together .I am sorry I left without an actual goodbye and I have reasons. One, being I would have ruined your life because, well you remember the night we broke up, well I am kind of pregnant and I wanted to let you know why I left because ei want you to move on with life and I wanted you to meet a pretty girl and have a bazillion kids. Please don't come looking for me because I you will not find me because when mama doesn't want to be found she won't be. Also bye and I love you."

O M G how could she do this to me OMG I am going to be a father. Why would she leave. No I must find her because I know what it is like to not have a father and I will not let my kid go through hell I did wondering where he was and he wasn't here. I really do love her well now I have to find her.

Freddie searched all night looking for her location and nothing and he can't track her phone because he didn't know the password. After hours of searching it was morning so he went over to Spencer's for some food .

"Hey Freddie! Good morning!"

"It's not really a good morning for me."

"Why so glum chum?"

"She's gone Spencer!"

"Freddie. I know I miss her too, but we will get through this I mean will video chat Carly everyday."

"I'm not talking about Carly! I am talking about Sam! Spencer she left and it's all my fault!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"She sent me a video saying she left!"

"Wait a minute I got a video from her too!", He said while checking his e-mail

"Yeah see I told you."

"Why did she leave ?"

" Well if I tell you, will you promise not to get mad."

" Sure whatever, just tell me!", Spencer says like a giddy child on Christmas morning.

"Ok , so the night Sam and I broke up we didn't only say goodbye, we kind of, just maybe….slept together and she got pregnant then left because she didn't want me not to live a hard life." He says that last part really fast hoping Spencer won't catch what he just said and just maybe not punch or slap him in the face.

But instead they just stand their in an awkward silence until Spencer brakes the tension by screaming….

" OMG HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE FREDDIE! SHE IS PROBABLY OUT THERE ALL ALONE WITH YOUR CHILD IN HER WOMB!"

"I know I know but what can I do she is gone and I searched all night on the internet looking for he what am I going to do, man, and to top it all off I still love her so much and now she will never know and our child will think I ran out on then and hate me like I hate my father!",He starts to weap and spencer gives him a nice big bear hug.

"It will be okay Freddie I promise will find her"

Sam's POV

\I wake up to the sound a very high pitched voice who belongs to a red head girl on the bed is screaming at me to wake up but I am to tired but then I feel it something slithering up my throat and I know I don't have much longer so I run to the bathroom and puke my guts out while Cat holds my hair back. After I get out of that annoying and probably disgusting toilet bowl and brush my teeth and I hear Cat turn on the water so I go in the kitchen and get myself a bowl of cereal and make some leftover chicken in the fridge until I'm full then I hear the water turn off and I red headed figure appears out of the bathroom.

" Hey Sam, Good Morning Roomie!"

" Good morning to you too.", I say very awkwardly

" So I just out of the shower feel free to use it if you want, I didn't use up all the hot water so it should be hot by the time you get in their."

" KK Thanks."

So I finish up my breakfast then hop the shower for a quick one. The I blow dry my hair put a little make up on and then my clothes and voile I am gorgeous an ready to start my day.

" Sam hurry up we don't want to be late!" Cat yells from in the car.

So I grab my stuff and jump out the door but not before I grab a pop tart

" Ok Sam let's go!"

We arrive at about 7:15 and I am standing at Cat's locker which is covered in pictures of goats which is very strange even for her.

" OK Cat where do I go for auditions?"

"The main office which is straight down that hall and to the left, if you have passed the bathrooms you've gone to far."

"K thanks"

I start walking down the hallway seeing all these weird people and lockers and I think I like it. Then I see the main office and step inside and the walls are covered in bubble wrap. This school just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I approach a middle aged woman in a dark grey pant suit hair pulled back and a cute pink scarf, she's the only normal person here at this school.

"Hello, I am Sam Benson, I am her to audion for this school, an you help me?"

` "Well hello Sam, please sit down why I go get the principal."

" ok?"

" Mr. Pricipal sir there is someone her to see you about an audition,"

" Ok send her in."

" Sam the principal is waiting for you in the stage room, which it down the hall and you take a right and you won't miss it. '

" Ok."

I start walking down the hall and by now the bell has rung and everyone is in class. I see to big red doors and open them up and their sitting four people with clipboards.

" Hello Miss Benson, We have seen you on iCarly and we love you, so whenever you are ready you may audition."

I walk up to stage and a microphone so I speak into it.

" Hi my name is Sam Benson and I am going to sing a song by Taylor Swift, it's called Last here I go"

I still remember the look on your face

Been through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered for just us to know

You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane

That July 9th the beat of your heart It jumps through your shirt,

I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

-How to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss

imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in

I'm not much for dancing but for you did

Because I loved your handshake,

meeting my father love how you walk with your hands in your pocket

show you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions  
And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

-How to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh  
So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe

And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are  
And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed

We can plan for a change in weather and time never planned on you changing your mind

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know-

How to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd ever last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

" Wow that was amazing!", said the principal

" Yes it really was!" Said a weird man drinking out of s coconut.

"welcome to Hollywood Arts, Samantha."

"OMG Thank you so much, and can you call me Sam."

" Ok,Sam, so sam you can start tomorrow and we'll send you an e-mail about your schedule,oh and on file we have that your pregnant and we understand you might be out of school for awhile and we are completely,100% Ok with that, Sam"

" Thanks, I'm so thankful for all of this."

I then feel horrible and i suddenly everything goes black and the last thing i hear is.

" OMG call an ambulance!"

oooh cliffhanger...Don't you just hate i hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment or even PM anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 3 and I really hope you all like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the characters.**

* * *

**chapter 3 sam and cat**

Sam's POV

"Mom!",said a young, blonde child.

"Yes Sweetie what do you want?" ,I said .

"Mom,I need my pink,sparkly tutu, have you seen it?",said the little blonde girl

"Here you go I found it in the laundry room.",said a young brunnette man.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Said the little girl.

He then picks her up spins her around and kisses the little girl on the cheek and she smiles then he tickles her and their both laughing and a very cute moment. Then the man came over and kissed me that's when I realized it was Freddie and that was our child.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!"said freddie.

I then opened my eyes and realizes it was all a dream and Cat was standind right above me.

"Cat, where am I?l

"You passed out after your audition for Hollywood Arts. Are you Okay?"

" I mean I feel fine and all..Wait! Cat is the baby Ok?!"

"Yes you passes out because of dehydration, well thats what the doctor said and he sai he is letting you go tomorrow morning at 5'o clock A.M."

" Well thats a relief, Cat i had a dream?"

"What was the dream about?"

"Well their was this young blonde child and she lived with her mom and her dad and they were so happy."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Its just the dad was Freddie and the mom was me and probably the little girl wa our baby."

"And?"

"I miss Freddie." She said while weeping into Cats nice tight embrace.

"It will be ok i promise."

"Thats not it! I mean i never knew my ather and i really don't want my baby to know his/her father."

"Sam.."

" No nothing you could say could make me happy."

"Ok, but in the brightside you start Hollywood arts tomorrow!"

" Oh yeah! And also I have a doctors appointment tomorrow to mark my third month being pregnant."

" Are you gonna find out the sex!"

"Unfortunatly no, because the doctors says i'm not far enough along apparently."

" Well ok, but tomorrow I'm introducing you to me my friends tomorrow and you get meet my friend Jade who I am sure you two will get along."

Freddies Pov

I've been searching the internet for hours and I can onlu find one register Samatha Puckett, but she's thirty-four and is vegan, so i don't thinks that is her.

Hmmm...Freddie you must think like Sam and what she would do. I got it!

He ten wildly tyoed away at his computer until he found her an now he was going to chase her down.

l

* * *

**Thanks everyone who read and if you liked it give it a review if tou did't like still review.**


End file.
